


studio lovers

by iceice_ty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Non-Idol, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceice_ty/pseuds/iceice_ty
Summary: Lucas let out a (very manly thank you) squeak upon seeing a blonde boy stretched out in splits on the floor. Lucas’s hip burned red-hot and he shouted again, his arm jumping out to point at the shocked boy on the ground“You!” he bellowed.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 57
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	studio lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic in June 2018 for a friend and it truly wouldn't have ever seen completion or the light of day until Little Wonder came along. I really do love a good soulmates au, and writing this was a blast,so I hope you all enjoy!

_“Drop the Benz off…”_ Yukhei breathed heavily as he dropped his shirt from where he had pulled it up for the last move of the choreography, flashing a hard-earned six pack. Cheers from the other dancers watching his group blended with the heavy beat and Lucas grinned. That was a good run of the combo and he liked this set of moves. They were dancing hardcore hip hop this week and Lucas thrived off vulgar rap lyrics and thumping bass lines, and Nicki Minaj’s new song didn’t disappoint. The two girls he was dancing with high-fived him and then walked off to the side to stretch down and watch the others. Lucas left the room just as the next group was going up, he wanted to grab some water. The camera had malfunctioned halfway through one of their runs and they had to do the exhausting choreo full power another two times.

Absentmindedly, Lucas rubbed his fingers over the tattoo on his hip. It was his soulmark, a pretty dark blue set of overlapping geometric shapes, equally delicate and powerful. It felt a little warm, but all of Lucas felt warm and sticky right now. Besides, what were the odds of finding his soulmate at the studio he frequented? He hadn’t experienced any mark flashes at the studio before. Lucas shrugged the heat coming from his hip and bent over the water fountain, taking a long drink.When he stood up he pulled his shirt way up high to wipe at his mouth and then felt a distinct burn in his hip, this time unignorable. Lucas flinched and pressed his hand to his tattoo, eyes wide and searching. A few doors down one of the studios had let out and a crowd of dancers was spilling into the hallway. Lucas frantically swept his eyes over the group of dancers leaving the studio, but no one seemed to be reacting to a mark flash. Lucas’s heart fell. His soulmate was surely mere meters away, but still not in sight. Like the saying went, so close yet so far. Lucas glanced up at the clock on the wall and realized he’d be late for his second class if he didn’t hurry up and get back; he couldn’t keep searching today. Lucas sighed deeply and returned to his studio, rubbing at his tattoo for the rest of the day. 

… 

“ _Here come the regrets”_ Lee Hi crooned over the recording and Jungwoo panted as he stood twisted as he paused before coming up from the floor, back bent, head tipped back, graceful. He had been working more with modern or contemporary inspired choreographies and the appearance of ease was the hardest part, leaving his muscles sore. Claps and cheers echoed in his head and he nodded politely to those watching. He nodded his head in thanks to the camera man who had filmed his solo run and got a bright smile in return. Their teacher clapped her hands twice, quieting the room. 

“Okay, good job Mr. Kim! Everyone dismissed. Kim, stay a minute and cool down.” Jungwoo nodded and went to the barre in the back of the room while his dance teacher opened the door and let the other students out. From where he was stretching he could just barely see outside the room. A rather attractive, but sweaty boy was gulping water from the fountain. The boy lifted his shirt and Jungwoo’s mouth dropped, he was _hot_ , with sculpted abs and even from this distance Jungwoo could tell he was tall. He changed his stretch to a forward bend so he could keep watching the attractive stranger when suddenly the soulmate tattoo on his chest flashed with heat. Jungwoo shot up, seeing the boy react as well. Jungwoo yanked back from the barre, but in his hurry, his leg caught on the barre and Jungwoo went crashing to the ground. Pain lanced up his arm and the water fountain boy disappeared from his vision. The teacher rushed over to Jungwoo, twisting his wrist and checking him over for other injuries. But the pain in his chest from losing the chance to meet his soulmate hurt worse than the slight sprain to his wrist. Jungwoo sighed as another student brought over a bandage, at least he knew what his soulmate likely looks like. 

… 

Two days later Lucas was back at the studio, heart heavy and mood low. His close friend, Mark, had found his soulmate as a child and the two were never separated. Lucas’s other friends had also all mostly found their soulmates or were in relationships despite not being soulmates. Lucas had chosen this particular studio many months ago because when he first visited he had a _feeling_ in his heart like it was meant to be. And now he knew why. His soulmate danced here too, except Lucas had no idea what they looked like, which studio room they danced in, not even what gender they were. He huffed out a frustrated sound and let himself into a smaller dance room, one for private practice time. The lights were off and the door unlocked, so Lucas assumed it was free, he flicked on the light switch, eyes scanning the room. He let out a (very manly thank you) squeak upon seeing a blonde boy stretched out in splits on the floor. Lucas’ hip burned red-hot and he shouted again, his arm jumping out to point at the shocked boy on the ground

“You!” he bellowed. The boy was clutching at his chest and he winced as he flinched into a deeper split. 

“Uh, me?” He tilted his head to the side slightly and pulled himself out of his split. Lucas blinked hard, putting any and all split-related thoughts out of his head. 

“You’re my soulmate!” Lucas cried and the boy nodded with wide eyes. 

“It would appear I am. I’m Jungwoo,” he smiled brightly, eyes smushing and he stood from the ground, walking towards Lucas. 

“Lucas, but my friends call me Xuxi,” he answered, reaching a hand out tentatively. Jungwoo hesitated for a heartbeat, but then reached past the inches separating them, clasping Lucas’ hand in a firm handshake. Lucas gasped as his soulmark flared burning hot before simmering down to a comfortable warmth. Jungwoo’s eyes went wide and he stuttered out a breath before squeezing Lucas’s hand tighter, raising his other to rub at his chest. 

“Is that where your mark is?” Lucas asked. Jungwoo nodded, releasing Lucas’ hand. Lucas misses it, but before he can do anything Jungwoo is tugging his baggy sweatshirt over his head, revealing smooth pale skin, marred only by his dark blue soulmark, three bubble-looking circles encased within a thin triangle. It coordinated with Lucas’ and he’s reached a hand out to trace a fingertip along the edge of the triangle. Jungwoo shivered under his touch but didn’t pull back. Lucas feels like he’s holding his breath. Jungwoo looked at Lucas, lashes fluttering. 

“Do you like it?” he asked quietly. Lucas nodded dumbly and forced himself to swallow. 

“It’s gorgeous. Like you,” he tacked on, tongue feeling thick in his mouth. Jungwoo was still standing there shirtless and Lucas’s brain was melting out of his ears. Jungwoo flushed, eyes darting away. He twisted his sweatshirt between his hands before glancing back at Lucas. 

“Where’s yours?” he asked and Lucas took a step back, practically jumping at the chance to show his mark off. He had his hands firmly grasping his waistband before he realized he might want to warn Jungwoo. Lucas cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Um, it’s on my hip, so I’m gonna tug my pants down a bit, that okay?” he asked and Jungwoo let out a loud laugh, the sound abrupt. Some of the tension in the room bleeds out and Lucas chuckled along. 

“Yes, Lucas it’s okay. Jeez, how many people have you just dropped ‘em in front of?” Jungwoo laughed out and Lucas felt his face grow hot, hotter than his mark. 

Lucas tried to sputter out an answer but gave up after three attempts to respond. He let out a deep sigh, pouting dramatically at Jungwoo, who barked out a laugh while rubbing his hand up and down Lucas’ bicep. Lucas very carefully tugged his waistband down, exposing the jut of his left hip bone. Jungwoo gasped quietly, reaching out to touch like Lucas before pulling back. 

“They match,” he whispered and Lucas swallowed before letting his waistband resettle. The embarrassment had settled in his lower stomach at the intensity with which Jungwoo looked just adjacent to his crotch. His cheeks, which Lucas thought had reached full capacity on blushing, grew hotter. Jungwoo glanced up, eyes settling on Lucas’s lips. He chuckled airily, voice light as he squeezed at Lucas’s arms. Lucas gulped down the thick air of the room. Just as Jungwoo started to lean in Lucas opened his mouth and words started spilling out. 

“It’s hard to believe we’ve been dancing around each other for so long,” Lucas laughed out, rubbing the back of his neck at the unintentional pun. Jungwoo snorted, drawing back a little, the tension broken. 

“My class used to be on Wednesdays, it just got switched this month,” he explained and Lucas nodded excitedly. 

“I’m only ever here on Wednesdays and Sundays, I dance at Move Studios the other days of the week.” 

“Ah” Jungwoo let out a small, understanding sound. “That would be how we missed each other. Did you feel something two weeks ago? My mark flared up.” Jungwoo asked and Lucas nodded vigorously. 

“Yes! I was on a water break! Where were you?” 

Jungwoo laughed and waved his wrist. Lucas tilts his head in confusion before zeroing in on the stretch bandage wrapped around it. “I was stretching on barre when the hot flash surprised me and I took a bit of a tumble,” he shrugged sheepishly. Lucas’s mouth dropped open into an “o” shape and he reached out as gently as he could, fingers wrapping slowly around Jungwoo’s wrist. He brought Jungwoo’s wrist to his lips and pressed a delicate kiss to the bandage. Jungwoo giggled, a pretty pink flush along his cheekbones. He took a step closer, the hand not in Lucas’s grip resting on Lucas’s waist. 

Lucas licked his lips absently as Jungwoo’s hand slid down his body to rest right above his soulmark. The tattoo flared up with heat, but rather than an intense burn it’s more like a smolder. 

The studio room has grown silent, the only noise the echo of music from a neighboring room and Jungwoo’s soft breaths. They stand nearly eye-to-eye, and Lucas so desperately wants to lean in. His soulmark pulses in a steady, quick staccato. Lucas swallows, the sound loud in the stillness of the room. Jungwoo’s eyes flick between Lucas’s eyes and lips. “Jungwoo,” Lucas breathed out. 

Jungwoo humed out a soft affirmative. Lucas tried to take a quiet, steadying breath. But as Jungwoo’s lashes flickered on the exhale he realized that Jungwoo could feel it. The tension was thick, pressing in on Lucas from all sides. 

“Can I kiss you?’ Lucas gets out finally. 

Jungwoo doesn’t dignify the question with a response, answering by leaning in, closing the scant inches between their lips. Jungwoo’s lips are warm and Lucas dropped the wrist he was holding, instead placing his hands on Jungwoo’s waist. The slide of their lips is pleasant and Lucas felt the radiating heat of Jungwoo’s soulmark, his own burning an intense, heady warmth. 

Time slides by, punctuated only by the few times one of them breaks the kiss for a quick breath of air. Hands roamed, exploring necks, waists, and hips. Lucas gets cheeky and slides a hot palm over Jungwoo’s ass, and Jungwoo let out a breathy moan between their lips. Jungwoo pulled back, resting his forehead against Lucas’s. Lucas smoothed a hand down Jungwoo’s hair and neck, resting it against his shoulder. Jungwoo laughs, just edging hysterical. 

“Can’t believe I found my soulmate,” Jungwoo sighed out, arms wrapped tight around Lucas’s middle. Lucas huffed out a laugh and nodded. 

“I spent the last two weeks moping around, drove my friends nuts,” he admitted. Jungwoo chuckled. 

“Me too. After feeling the flash, it was frustrating, you know? You were so close and I knew it, but I had nothing to go on.” Jungwoo’s brows had pulled down into a frown and Lucas dropped a light kiss there, smoothing the skin. 

“I know what you mean. But hey, we found each other.” Jungwoo nodded. 

“That we did. Do you have class today?” Lucas cocked his head to the side. 

“No, I came for extra practice and to burn off some steam,” he said sheepishly. “I was also hoping to run into my soulmate,” he tacked on. 

Jungwoo grinned widely. “Well then, Lucas, would you like to go on a date? Right now?” Lucas matched Jungwoo’s smile, eyes tightening. 

“I would like nothing more, Jungwoo. But you should, uh, probably put your shirt back on.” Lucas pointed out, a hand running down Jungwoo’s bare side. Jungwoo flushed pink and disentangled himself from Lucas, grabbing his abandoned sweatshirt and yanking it over his head. He got caught up in the sleeves and Lucas laughed loudly, volume only increasing as Jungwoo whined. He walked over and helped Jungwoo get his head through the hole and Jungwoo’s cheek was even pinker than before. Lucas let out a final chuckle, pressing a quick kiss to Jungwoo’s cheek. 

“Come on,” Luas picked up his bag from where he’d dropped it by the door. “Let’s go on our date, soulmate.” Jungwoo perked up, grinning and grabbing his own backpack. He crossed the distance between them in two strides and interlaced their fingers. Lucas’s tattoo warmed his side, remaining a soothing, steady warmth. 

“Yes, soulmate, let’s go.” Jungwoo replied, squeezing Lucas’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a kudos and a comment!


End file.
